Moonlight
by SoshiGrande
Summary: When Natsu acts suspicious about being alone with Lucy, Lucy assumes the worst. What could happen?


**A/N: I hope this isn't terrible. I don't own any of the characters associated with this story, blah blah blah, let's get to the good stuff: the story. NaLu shipping.**

 **Moonlight**

: Luuuuuucyyyy...

Lucy thought she heard her name being called. Half-asleep, she decided to ignore it.

: Luuuuuuucyyyyyyyy...

She thought that she had heard it again, but maybe it was just a dream? She continued to sleep and ignored the sound.

: LUCY

Startled, Lucy jumped out of her bed, grabbed her celestial keys and summoned Virgo.

"Virgo, attacks these pervs!" demanded Lucy. Virgo being Virgo, she agreed to do so, kicking the figure that uttered Lucy's name.

"HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" screamed the figure. The "perv" Lucy had been referring to was none other than Natsu. He had been standing by Lucy's bed, watching her sleep and deciding when to wake her up.

"Natsu, it isn't okay just to come into my house while I'm asleep! Why did you feel the need to wake me up an-" was all Lucy could mutter. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tail waving back and forth in her panties drawer. Already knowing who it is, Lucy got a grip of the tail and yanked it, forcing the still half-asleep blue cat to fly across the room and hit the wall.

"Why were you sleeping in my drawer Happy?! GET OUT, both of you!" said an angered Lucy. Happy obeyed what Lucy had said, and flew out the open window. Noticing that Natsu wasn't hanging on to him. He turned back around.

"Hey Natsu, are you coming?

"Nah, I gotta ask Lucy a question, I'll meet ya at the guild buddy!" said Natsu. Happy turned around and started flying towards the guild. Lucy, now looking at Natsu straight into his eyes, decided to speak first.

"Can this question wait? I need to shower and eat, you can wait here if you'd like to Natsu." However, he assured her that it would be a quick question. Lucy sighed, sat down, and told him to explain.

"Okay, so tonight I need you to meet me at the Magnolia Southgate Park, near the tree okay? Details can wait... I'm only telling you about this, so don't tell anyone else alright? See ya!" Before Lucy could confirm whether or not she was coming, Natsu hopped out of her window and started walking towards the guild.

"Hmm, I wonder what is so important that not even Happy could know about it. I bet it's just something childish" said Lucy, "I might as well turn him down and go on a job."

"Maybe it's a confession of love, Princess" exclaimed Virgo, which startled Lucy since she was unaware that Virgo was in the room. "If it's that personal that not even his best friend could know about, then it must be a confession of looooove" teased Virgo before she disappeared into thin air. Lucy put her key back in the pouch with the other keys before looking at herself in the mirror, realizing that she was blushing. "I won't let that masochistic maid get to me, I have better things to do in life!" Lucy said to herself. "Now, time to shower!"

Lucy stepped into her bathroom and stepped out of her pajamas, making a disgusting face at the scent that followed her clothes. She turned the water on, waited for it to get hot, and then carefully got into the shower.

"This is so nice, a hot shower in the morning to relieve the stress from yesterday's jobs. If only I had someone to rub my back" sighed Lucy, arching her back. As she put shampoo in her hair and rubbed it around, she had a sudden thought, _"I really wonder what Natsu wanted... what if it IS a love confession?"_

" _Here beautiful, let me massage your back"_

A deep voice trailed in her head.

" _Of course Natsu, you can rub my back, thank you"_

Her voice followed.

" _I really love ya Lucy, I hope we can last forever"_

" _We can Natsu! I promise!"_

Before Lucy could process what was going on in her head, she jumped out of the shower and opened her eyes to look in her mirror and see her face red from blushing. A second reaction followed, as she realized that she was daydreaming about Natsu.

" Did I...just have a romantic daydream about...N-Natsu?"

She stood in the mirror, fully naked for five minutes, and tried to come up with a justification for what she thought. Ignoring it, she hopped back in the shower and finished washing her hair and her body. After getting out, she brushed her teeth, got dressed, grabbed her keys and headed out the door towards the guild hall.

Carrying Plue with her, she arrived to the guild hall just in time to see Natsu flying out of the door.

"Lucy! You got here just in time! I just wanted to remind you to be there tonight!" Natsu, blushing, finished his sentence, "Southgate Park, near the tree, remember! See ya!" Just like that, Natsu was gone. Lucy stood at the entrance to the guild with a blank expression on her face.

" _Why... was he BLUSHING_?!" thought Lucy. She entered the guild hall with a mixed expression on her face. A mix of confusion and nervousness. She wasn't sure what card Natsu was going to pull tonight, it could all be a misunderstanding, or it could be what she wasn't anticipating: a confession of love.

Suddenly, Lucy turned around and saw Natsu, standing with a rose in his hand. He started walking closer to Lucy.

" _Lucy... be mine. Go on a date with me tonight. I promise it'll be everything you expect it to be."_

Lucy thought with a blush. Did she have any expectations for a date with Natsu of all people?

" _Natsu..."_

" _Shh..."_ Natsu replied, putting his finger over her lips. _I think we both know what we want from tonight."_

Natsu removed his finger from her lips, started leaning in closer to Lucy. Lucy looked at Natsu and started leaning towards him. Their noses touched, and...

"WHAT AM I DOING?!" shouted Lucy, realizing that she was daydreaming at the bar. It took her a minute to snap back reality and realize that she was in the guild, surrounded by people, all of them looking at her. As she looked around, she could see people mumbling, presumably about her. However, the focus then shifted back to the normal guild activities. Lucy sighed, and started talking to Mirajane.

"Mira... uhh... got a question for you, it's kind of personal though."

Mirajane looked at Lucy, curious with what she was going to say, and replied, "Sure Lucy, go ahead!"

Lucy sighed again, and told Mirajane about her situation, not specifically identifying Natsu as the guy she was talking about. However, Mirajane being not as oblivious as everyone things put two and two together real quick.

"So you think that Natsu wants to confess his feelings for you, but you're not entirely sure it's about that?" asked Mirajane with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's really bugging me... WAIT. Who told you it was Natsu?! You can't just assume stuff Mirajane!" responded Lucy.

Mirajane smirked at Lucy and started laughing, "You're around him all the time, who else would plan something like this? Happy? Juvia wouldn't let you get near Gray."

As Mirajane mentioned Gray's name, Juvia peeked from out of a corner, and whispered to herself, _"That She-Devil wants my darling Gray. So does that dumb, busty blonde! They can try to get through me to get to my man! I'll take down both of those wenches before they can even think about hitting on Gray!"_ Looking at Juvia from afar, Wendy and Carla both sighed before resuming their conversation.

"Well, yeah. It's been bugging me. Any tips? And please keep it between us!" said Lucy with a concerned expression.

Mirajane then looked Lucy straight in the eyes, and with a serious expression, and expression that could kill someone, whispered to her, "Just let it happen!" Mirajane then giggled and resumed serving drinks to the guild members.

Lucy slammed her face against the bar counter top and mumbled, "What am I going to do?!" Just then, a hand rubbed her back, and she looked up.

"Sup Lucy, everything okay?" Natsu sat there with a concerned look on his face. Lucy did a double take and rubbed her eyes. She even reached out and grabbed his hand to make sure it was him.

"YES. EVERYTHING IS FINE." shouted Lucy, with a blush across her face. Natsu got close to her, put his lips near her ear, and whispered in her ear:

"Don't forget about tonight. Wear something decent!" Not sure of how Lucy would react, Natsu stepped back and looked at her, and to his surprise, she stood up and slapped him in the face.

"HEY! What did ya do that for?!" He didn't get an immediate response from her. Instead, she slowly walked to the doors to the guild hall, and mumbled under her breath.

"See you tonight..."

 **Later that night**

Lucy stood in her mirror and admired her body. She had slid on a black dress, with matching black heels to replace her boots. She put her hair, usually half-up, half-down, into a bun, with two strands hanging on each side of her face. She smiled, and started talking about how she looked.

"Wow! I look amazing! I never realized how curvy my body was! I hope Natsu likes what I put on!"

Lucy then heard Plue utter a noise, and wondered what he was wondering.

"Plue, what's wron- WAIT. Am I really thinking about how Natsu will look at me in this dress?" Lucy then wondered if she felt a certain way about him. She thought about his body too, his muscles, his toned legs, his spiky pink hair... his eyes...

" _Lucy, you look amazing. I'm so glad you came here tonight."_

" _Thanks Natsu... you look great too..."_

Silence followed afterwards, and Natsu just glared up and down at Lucy. Shy, Lucy broke the silence.

" _Natsu... say something.."_ whispered Lucy.

" _Sorry... I'm speechless over how good you look.. your hair, your dress, your curves... I want it all to be mine"_ said Natsu in a rather seductive tone.

" _It's all yours, I love you Natsu!"_ said a teary-eyed Lucy.

" _The feeling is mutual... come here, I want to know how your lips taste..."_

"WHAT THE HELL" screamed Lucy, slapping herself in the face. "I don't have feelings for Natsu, I don't! It's just Virgo's word getting to me! That's it!" She walked out of the door of her apartment and prepared herself for what was to come.

"Lucy, don't fall in the water! You're looking fine and it'd be a shame if you got wet!" said the older perverts who always teased Lucy as she walked by. Instead of shouting an insult or assuring them that she was okay, Lucy sprinted past them, almost falling in her heels.

 **At Southgate Park**

As Lucy hurried down a hill to reach the park, she saw Natsu, sitting under the tree, looking towards the sky.

" _Wow. He looks nice under the moonlight"_ thought Lucy, before she pinched herself to snap back to reality. She thought it was weird how she rushed herself here, but now she found herself walking slowly towards Natsu.

Natsu then noticed her, and screamed, "Hey, Lucy! Come here!"

Lucy looked around him, only he was there. No Happy, which was extremely rare, since they were best friends. No Gray, no Erza, no Wendy, no Gajeel. Just Natsu. Taking a deep breath, Lucy picked up the pace and walked up to Natsu. "Hey, what did you want?"

Natsu then stood up, blushed, and started talking rather nervously to her. "Well, I wanted to talk to you..."

Lucy started sweating and thinking, "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!"

Natsu continued, "Just you, because nobody else could take this as you would..."

Lucy gulped, and had another thought, "Is he being a perv or pulling a prank?"

"Okay, so I wanted to say that..." Natsu started looking down.

Lucy's heart started beating, she couldn't take much more of this.

"It would be nice if you and I..." Natsu was almost quivering.

Lucy started shaking, blushing, thinking, thinking of what was to come when he said what he was going to say. Finally, Natsu uttered the last few words:

"Could watch this blood moon together? It's really cool, and Happy wasn't interested."

Lucy looked at Natsu with the same blank facial expression as earlier. Natsu wasn't the brightest bulb, but he knew what was coming. Before he could defend himself, he felt a hand across his face, followed by Lucy saying that she would enjoy that.

As the two sat and watched the blood moon, Natsu looked at Lucy and grabbed her hands.

"Don't slap me! Please! But look!" Through the leaves, moonlight from the blood moon shone down on Lucy, and Natsu grabbed her hands to direct them towards the light. "Look! I never knew you could have moonlight in your hands til now! It looks cool, doesn't it?!" said Natsu, with the excitement of a child.

Lucy laughed, and nodded her head. As it got late, Lucy stood up and said her goodbyes to Natsu. Before she could walk off, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her close to him.

"Would you mind if I..." Natsu whispered in her ear, and Lucy's heart started pounding again. In her head, she saw it coming, she knew what he was going to say! Virgo's voice rang in her head, "A confession of _love._ "

…. "Borrowed some cash? I'm starving, and I blew all the money from my jobs on fish for Happy."

Lucy then started laughing. A tear rolled down her face, and she reached into her pocket and grabbed some money for Natsu. She looked back up, and was getting ready to say goodbye again, but instead, she met her lips with his. He pulled her close to him and rubbed her face with his free hand. Lucy, who was shocked at first, closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss. Natsu pulled away.

"Thank you for coming on this date with me Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and uhh, I guess I uhh... love ya? Like a friend of course" Natsu said, winking at her, before he ran off.

Lucy sunk down to her knees, looked at the moon, put her hands out to meet the moonlight between the leaves on the tree, and smiled, before saying to herself:

" _I never knew_

 _You could hold moonlight in your hands_

 _Til, the night I found you._

 _You're my moonlight."_

 **A/N: Wow that was extremely cheesy XD anyways, this is most likely a one shot, and please leave constructive feedback for me to improve! And yes, this was loosely based off of an already existing Fairy Tail episode. I needed somewhere to start!**


End file.
